Spider and Fly
by BleedingHydrangea005
Summary: Airachnid/Arcee drabbles. Title says it all really. I'll post more after I get my ideas ironed out. T for wiggle room. Look out kiddies! Delicious femslash ahoy!
1. Intoxication

**A/N:** _Finally, I have the motivation to get off my butt and write these already. My plot bunny will be so proud…_

_Also, why is it I haven't seen more of this pairing around here? Please someone tell me…_

_Here children, enjoy some super delicious femslash. Some of it is subtle so you may need to squint._

_Comments/Critiques/Suggestions are more than welcome. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**-XXXXX-**

**I. Intoxication**

She could feel it. She could feel it _moving_ through her, _burning _within her. Inside her very spark.

It hurt like scrap.

She could only barely register where she was. Up against a tree, pinned flat by a glob of a disgusting, sticky material she was much too familiar with. She cursed herself for not seeing what an obvious trap it had been. But being the headstrong bot she was, she hadn't given it a second thought when she saw a glimpse of the eight-legged freak dash through the fog and instantly began pursuit.

Now she was trapped, unable to call for back-up and at the mercy of the bot or rather the _con_ she probably despised more than anyone else in the universe.

A sharp bite on her neck brought Arcee out of her haze. Pain shot through her body and she forcefully bit down on her glossa to stop a raspy cry of agony. She wasn't giving her captor the satisfaction of her torment. Instead she made a sort of wheezing sound followed by a curse that was barely audible.

"_Fragging glitch…"_

Airachnid lifted her helm away from Arcee's neck, her fangs glimmering with poison. The blue bot tensed as yet another dose of venom began to course through her. She did her best to hold back another whine of pain, causing Airachnid to smirk.

"Still managing to struggle are we? Like a little fly caught in a spiders web. How cute...let's see how long you last." She sneered.

The blue bot glared, but quickly shrank back as the spider femme gently stroked the side of her face with her sharp, clawed digits. Airachnid chuckled, amused by her pathetic attempts to battle the effects her venom. She tilted her chin up and stared into her captives' optics, tracing them with the tips of her claws and making her shudder.

Arcee felt her chassis begin to grow heavy as a feeling of defeat trickled into her spark. No matter how much she tried to struggle, it wouldn't do any good. The poison was spreading, Her resolve and will were fading. The Intoxication was taking over. Airachnid had her in her clutches, and whatever she had planned for the her, it was going to be _long and agonizing_. She could see it in her optics.

"May as well get comfortable, Arcee my dear~" She cooed, leaning in and whispering into her audio receptor _"You're not going anywhere."_

**-XXXXX-**

**A/N: More to come soon, I'm just out of juice for the moment. Excuse me while I write about 1,000 rough drafts with**

**ideas that will sound better in my head than they do on the paper **


	2. Boo (Halloween special)

A/N:

_A drabble. Sorta Halloween themed._

_Because I can._

_I'm sorry if it sucks…_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing._

_-XXXXX-_

II. Boo (Halloween special)

In the pitch-blackness surrounding her, she could hear only 2 things.

One was the sound of her heavy breathing

The other was the scuttle of metallic, spider limbs echoing off the walls of the dark confined space she was trapped in.

_It was getting closer..._

Back against the wall, she tried to pinpoint where the sound came from, but it was moving so fast. It was as if it was everywhere and yet...nowhere...all at once.

Her spark fluctuated nervously when a _clang _sounded in the area near her. Her bright blue optics flickered in fright when a maniacal, silky laugh rang through the darkness.

Would she ever the light of day again? Her team? Her human partner and friend? Or was the well of all-sparks her next destination?

_Closer and closer…_

She wondered how long it would be before her hiding place was found out. Would she be killed right away? Or would her predator want to play another game of what the humans called "cat and mouse." with her?

She didn't know and she preferred not to.

Another _clang_ sounded. It came from mere inches away. She placed a servo over her mouth and held her breath. _"Go away."_ She screamed mentally _"Go away, go away and look somewhere else...please just go away."_

A scraping noise dribbled down into the air from above her and she froze instantly. A pair of violet optics cast a dim light over the hiding femme, and she knew her time was up.

A dark shape descended onto her. It evilly sauntered over to it's prey.

Chills rippled through her body when she felt humid breath slither down her neck, and claws firmly grip her shoulder.

_She had been found, by what she feared most._

Her predators mouth plates brushed her audio receptor and whispered into them, only a single word.

"_Boo."_


End file.
